Storage pools provide data to, or manage data for, network-connected computing devices. Conventional storage pools do not provide mechanisms that provide flexibility for moving devices included within the storage pools, such as a cache and/or log devices, from a first storage pool to a second, different storage pool, resulting in sub-optimal use of the devices. Moreover, in the event that a cache and/or log device must be moved from a storage pool, conventional methods require manual intervention by service providers, which is time consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.